Red roses and violins
by Tan-is-a-fan
Summary: Spike and Dru's night on the town :). One-shot fic I wrote during my exams.


_Rating: PG13 for violence and general evilness_ _Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Joss Whedon, ME Inc and the WB. Blah bitty blah._ _Feedback: will be adored and nuzzled to death.  
Archived at: , PC's palace and So Shiny. Anywhere else, let me know so I can rejoice :).__  
__Summary: Short and plotless, lol: Spike and Dru have a night out on the town.  
__Dedication: a pressie for my extremely cool friend Leen, because Spike/Dru is necessary if one wants to survive exam time :). Hope you like it hun!  
__A/N: Thanks to my béta PC for working at the speed of light!_

**Red roses and violins**

_London, 1910_

With a soft click, the front door closed and woke Spike from his nap. He opened his eyes and sat up on the sofa.

"Welcome home pet. Did you have fun?" he said, looking up as Drusilla walked into the richly decorated London apartment. It had belonged to a stiff upper class banker until two months ago, when they had forced him to invite them in before feeding on him. The blonde vampire smiled as he remembered good times.

"I wanted to pick daisies," Drusilla told him with a disappointed look on her face, "but they were all shut and shrivelled." She pouted.

"Well, they're not like us, are they love?" They bloom in the day while we, we thrive at night."

"Yes! We do…" the brunette said, instantly cheerful. "We thrive, and we dance!" Drusilla closed her eyes and started twirling slow circles with her arms spread out wide.

Spike smiled and got up from the sofa. He walked up to his lover and swooped her into his arms, letting his fingers trail along the soft white skin of her shoulders.

"Talking about dancing… I've got a little surprise for you," he said, and pulled a piece of parchment out of his vest pocket. Embossed with elegant gold letters, it held an invitation to the London debutantes ball. Drusilla eyes brightened with obvious delight.

"I'm taking my girl to a party," the blonde vampire said, and smiled when she clapped her hands, happy as a schoolgirl.

----------

As they got out of their carriage, the soft sounds of violins and laughter drifted towards them in the cool night air. A doorman in an elegant three piece suit gave them a scoffing look. It immediately turned into an almost grovelling one when his eyes fell on their invitation.

"The Lord and Lady of Warbury," he announced solemnly as they walked past him into the ballroom.

"What a pretty name. Did you invent them?" Drusilla asked.

"No love, I killed them," Spike answered, a dry smirk tugging at his lips.

The ballroom was large, with lush gold ornaments and red cushioned seats. On every table there were vases with deep red roses, their scent seemed to welcome them to the party. Servants were scattered all over the room, hurrying to get the elite their drinks. Across the room, the debutantes of London were chatting, giggling and showing eachother their pretty dresses.

"My, look at all the nummy treats," Spike said, licking his lips. Drusilla's eyes already burned with an ardor at the sight of so much fresh blood.

"Such a lovely night for a massacre," she hummed into her lover's ear while he picked a rose and attached it to the shoulder of her velvet dress.

----------

It wasn't long until they had their eye on a couple of young girls. No doubt they were rich, but they didn't seem to know any of the other debutantes and all of them stood more or less alone, making them an easier prey.

Spike leaned back against a wall near the lobby and watched his darkhaired love as she began the hunt.

Soon enough, he saw her make her way back, a girl in a taffeta dress in her path. They were giggling as if they'd been friends for years. Spike moved into the lobby and waited underneath the grand staircase when he saw them approaching. Drusilla spotted him immediately and led her new friend straight to him.

"Hello," the brownhaired girl said shyly, "Drusilla told me you'd like to meet me? She said the two of you wanted to show me something special."

"She got that part right," Spike smirked, and switched to his game face. Before the girl could scream, Drusilla closed her hand over the girl's mouth and dragged her into the shadows underneath the staircase. As one, both vampires sank their teeth into a side of the girl's neck.

Eagerly, they drank down the warm blood. Dru shivered when Spike's hand traced the curve of her shoulder as they fed. She still shivered every time he touched her.

The young woman fell to the floor with a soft thud. Spike smiled at his love and whispered "My turn…" before licking his lips clean and entering the ballroom once more.

After that, they fed on another young woman and a man in his mid-twenties, who looked as if he was looking for a wife but would never ever get one. Spike looked at the three bodies that lay on top of eachother in a crumpled heap.

"One more for the road, pet?" he said to Dru, but at the same time there was a loud scream that came from much too close by. When the blonde vampire turned around, he saw a plump, grey-haired woman –probably a gouverness, looking for one of the two dead girls, he thought– point in their direction and scream "The Devil! The Devil!"

Immediately, people started staring and pointing at the two vampires standing next to three corpses, their mouths lined with blood.

"Hm. Time to go, kitten," Spike stated while he grabbed Dru's hand. In the blink of an eye, they were making their way to the large doors, pushing people out of the way as they went.

"The Devil! The Devil!" the woman was still screaming as they passed her by. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Oh will you stop yelling, you bint!" he muttered and punched her lights out before they dashed outside.

The couple grabbed the first carriage that crossed their path. Drusilla snapped the driver's neck before leaning back into the cushioned seat. She looked at Spike as he drove them as far from the crowds as they could get.

"That was exciting! I'm all tingly," the brunette said and giggled. "We better not go home yet, 'cause I will never fall asleep now." Spike's yellow eyes twinkled and he smirked.

"The night's still young, love, and there's lots to do and see," he said cheerfully. He looked around while they passed through an upper class suburb, full of large manors and lush gardens.

"Awww yes, look over there, isn't that a pretty house…" Drusilla said in a sing-song voice.

----------

Twenty minutes later, they were looking from a safe distance while the large manor went up in flames. On the lane panicked people were yelling and passing buckets of water as fast as they could, but it was no use. The flames were already licking the roof, and black smoked curled from the shattered windows. They both looked at the scene with glee, the flames reflecting in their already yellow eyes.

Suddenly, Drusilla moaned and pressed her fingertips to her temples.

"Oh no, how terrible…" she mumbled. Before Spike could stop her, she hurried straight towards the house and walked into the kitchen through the back door.

It didn't take more than forty seconds for her to stride back out, unharmed by the fire she was so vulnerable to and unseen by hysteric bystanders. In her arms, she held a small tabby kitten that was clutching onto her as she shushed it.

"I couldn't let her burn, Spike. She's all tiny and precious," Dru said as they walked away from the fire that was consuming the manor. "She'll make a lovely dessert."

"We better head back, love, the sun's coming up soon," Spike said while he put his arm around her waist. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Spike? I had a lovely night out."

----------

THE END.


End file.
